comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimates
Ultimates is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Ultimates 3 #4: 25 Jun 2008 Current Issue :Ultimates 3 #5: 24 Sep 2008 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of limited series. Published irregularly. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Ultimates 3 #5 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Ultimates 3 #4 Ultimates 3 #3 Ultimates 3 #2 Ultimates 3 #1 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Ultimates 2, vol. 2: Grand Theft America' - Collects Ultimates 2 #7-13. "Tony and Natasha are on the eve of their wedding – but when Nick Fury makes his move against the mysterious traitor that's been plaguing the team, the Ultimates will never be the same! Also, Captain America and Wasp hit a serious snag in their relationship. Is this the end for the Ultimate Universe's hottest couple? Is this the beginning of the end for the Ultimates? Despite all the globe-girdling surveillance information and awesome firepower of S.H.I.E.L.D. and its super-powered army, the unthinkable has happened! An unknown enemy with unimaginable power and an unstoppable force of will is at our shores. Will hope rise from the ashes of defeat?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117903 Hardcovers *'Ultimates 2' - Collects Ultimates 2 #1-13. "In 'Gods & Monsters,' it’s been one year since they stopped an alien invasion, and now things get hard! New members, new costumes and 12 months of gossip to catch up on! Who's getting married? Who's divorced? Who's gone nuts since we last saw them? See Ultimate Hulk and the secret origin of Ultimate Thor, and get a look at the entire Ultimate Universe as drawn by Bryan Hitch! It’s guest-stars galore — featuring the X-Men, Daredevil, Captain Britain and even the Defenders! And in 'Grand-Theft America,' Tony and Natasha are on the eve of their wedding — but when Nick Fury makes his move against the mysterious traitor that’s been plaguing the team, the Ultimates will never be the same! Also, Captain America and Wasp hit a serious snag in their relationship. Is this the end for the Ultimate Universe’s hottest couple? Is this the beginning of the end for the Ultimates?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121382 *'Ultimates 3, vol. 1: Sex, Lies & DVD' - Collects Ultimates 3 #1-5. "A year later, who are the Ultimates? After going through the tumultuous events of the past two volumes, the Ultimates find themselves operating out of Tony Stark's mansion in New York where, no longer working for S.H.I.E.L.D., they have to make it on their own. But a terrible secret is about to tear them apart and bring about a murder at the mansion! One of Earth's greatest heroes will die, and there'll be plenty of suspects! New Members! New Adventures! And New Secrets! All this and Ultimate Venom, too!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130373 History Ultimates is set in Marvel's Ultimate Universe, an alternate version of the Marvel Universe where super-heroes first appeared in the early 21st century. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Ultimates 1 & 2 Writer: Mark Millar. Artists: Bryan Hitch & Paul Neary. Colors: Laura Martin. Ultimates 3 Writer: Jeph Loeb. Artists & Covers: Joe Madureira & Christian Lichtner. Publishing History Began publication in 2002. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 16 Dec 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=19190 Loeb Talks Buffy, Confirms New Ultimates] * 17 Jan 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12768 Jeph Loeb talks Ultimates #3.2, Previews Exclusive Pages] * 06 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12534 The Fuse is Lit: Loeb Talks Ultimates 3] * 28 Jul 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=11387 CCI: Ultimate Changes: Loeb Talks Ultimatum and Ultimates 3] * 25 Jul 2007 - Mark Millar, Ultimately * 21 May 2007 - Bryan Hitch & Joss Whedon - One-on-One part 1 * 23 Mar 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=106217 Hitch and Ultimates 2 #13] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Ultimates Category:Super-Hero